urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
All Stars
The new generation snack "ChocoMuscles", that claims to reduce fat while developing muscles, just arrived in town and everday more and more Clintizens give up sports and start eating it. Stadiums are not taken care of and running tracks become dance floors for the Junkz... Gathered by Eyrton, the best sport professionals of Clint City want to save the city and restore the truth: To gain muscles you have to fight! Release date The All Stars were released on September 2006. Bonus '-2 Opp. Power, Min. 1' - The Power of the opposing character is reduced by 2 points or up to a minimum of 1. If the power of the opposing character is equal to 1, the Bonus has no effect. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus reduces the opposing card's power by 2, with a minimum of 1. *Because of their bonus, they don't have to pill much to beat their opponents. *Many of the cards have very good base damage. *Some of the cards aren't affected by SoA. *Their bonus helps to counteract Bangers and Ulu Watu's bonuses. *They can be combined with Eyrik to decrease the opponent's power further. *They are a very good clan to use in ELO. Disadvantages: *They rely on their bonus to win, so they are weak when facing Nightmare and Piranas. *They are also weak against clans that manipulate attack. When facing one, they may have to use one pill or more to overcome the lost attack. *Some of the cards have low base power, although their bonus usually overcomes this. *Their bonus is ineffective against the cards with ability of Protection: Power. *Some of the cards are often banned from ELO. *They do not fare well in T2. Trivia *The clan name comes from the term, 'all-star', which represents top performers in any given sport. *The All Stars' finishing animation has a soccer ball, a baseball bat hitting a baseball, and a bowling ball, hitting the opponent's card at high speed, leaving it almost completely obliterated. The Huracan's finishing animation is the only other one that features three objects hitting the opponent's card. *The colors of the All Stars is cobalt-blue and black. *The logo of the All Stars is a jersey, which fits with the clan theme of sports and competitions, with a 99 and the clan's colors on it. *The number on the shirt is as the same as numbers used on shirts in sports just like football, rugby or baseball and show the players location on the field. *In Vortex/Hive's timeline, the clan has nearly been anihilated with Uuber being one of the last remaining descendants. *The clan's secondary intro goes like this: "Reducing your opponent's power is of course key! But in a team, you also need good defense to ward off attacks! Be warned, the opposing players know our strategy: they're gonna have a go at our bonus! " Members Mythic * Robb Mt Legendary * Harrow Ld * Kora Mail Ld Collectors * B'mappe Cr * Eyrton Cr (Former Leader of All Stars) * Flo Cr * Lamar Cr * Striker Cr * Terry Cr Rare * Aamir * Bixente * Cardigan * Crazy Carlo * Dallas * Heartnett * Jessie * La Fleur * Loma Noju * Marina * Oyoh * Quinn * Roderick * Schumi * Zlabal Uncommon * Alexei * Allison * Asporov * Bhudd * Davina * Dorothy * Essie * Hammer * Hans Spinner * Heather * Hendz * Jeremy François * Liu * Luiz Boniface * Mario * Matilda * Miss Jessie * Nathan * Randy * Saki * Sigurd * Stacey * Weifang Common * Agustino * Amelia * Ashley * Cesare * Dan * Frank * Kang * Karen * Katsuhkay * Kimberley * Lance * Lewis * Loretta * Mikki * Morrigan * Mulligan * Oxana * Raoul * Spudd * Stenmark Extra Art hud-allstars.png|All Stars boarder All Stars Booster Pack.png|Special clan pack All.jpg|The All Star Stadium. Urban_Rivals_Allstars.jpg|Another visual of All Stars' Stadium. QG_All_stars.png|Arcade Mode version. ALLSTARS_42.png|All Stars Clan Symbol- blue jersey with 99 on it and black stripes ALLSTARS_42 1).png|New All Stars clan symbol- volleyball covered in blue fire on a showcase Useful Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website *Clan page on Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:All Stars Category:All Stars Females Category:All Stars Males Category:All Stars Cr Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD